Phases
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: This is a story in the Point of view of Helga, at a certain phase in her life, that changed her life forever. She talks of her family which she claimes she has none, Phoebe, Dr. Bliss, and...Arnold.


Phases  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: NO, once again I don't own HA.  
  
Hey, I wrote this a while ago. Just trying to catch up on the things I've written, but not posted yet. This is pretty short, but I wrote it when we had to write phase autobiographys. That gave me an idea and so I wrote this. Actually, my phase autobiography was four pages long, but.that's ok. This is two on word. If you don't know, a phase Autobiography looks at one part of your life, how it affected your life, and the future it holds, or something like that. Basically it's what it says. Phase Autobiography. Anyway, enjoy and I'll hopefully be writing REALLY soon. Look out for a new fic where I team up with TADAHmon to write a fic. It'll be cool. We got a great idea. You'll see.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They say the best years of your life are your younger years. Mine were filled with jealousy, feeling invisible, and being called Olga, my sister's name. They had no clue I was alive; frankly I don't think they cared. I was alone in the world without a soul to watch over me; protect me from the rain until.I found an umbrella over my head in the rain, and a little football headed boy next to me.  
  
'I like your bow.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I like your bow, cause it's pink like your pants.'  
  
He was my first shelter, my first compliment, my first, everything.  
  
It's sad to believe my parents didn't care about anything more than smoothies, Olga, and "The Wheel." My dad was obsessed with Olga and his beepers. I was never good enough to be Olga. Half the time he called me by my sister's name. When I told him I was Helga, he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. My mother isn't any better. Her children are Olga, Molasses (her toy horse {A/N: remember from the Movie? I've watched it over and over again}), and smoothies, and occasionally tobasco. She takes impromptu naps around the house, packed my lunch with individually packaged saltines, and shaving cream. Few times has she cared about where I was.  
  
Now I'm sure you want to hear all about OLGA, who wouldn't? She's everything a perfect person should be. She gets straight A's throughout her entire life, she helps out 'people in need', all the boys are after her, she's pretty and popular, and the golden child. All I am to her is her baby sister, almost an item she shows off when people awe in her presence. Her crying is as fake as processed cheese and she'll butter anyone up quicker than I can butter my own bread. I hate her with my entire heart.  
  
Which would mean I'd have to love as well to balance it out, right? Well that's true, but I'll talk of that later.  
  
Now I want to talk of my best friend, Phoebe. She's there when I need her, and when I don't. She's taken the blame for me several times, and given up trophies so I could try making my parents proud. She's the only one who understands my infatuation, my burning desire of 'ice-cream,' our secret word for something, or rather someone else. She's my side kick, my left hand (I don't know how I could function without it since I'm left-handed.) She knows absolutely every secret of mine and is the first to know besides.  
  
Dr. Bliss is a woman who has helped me tremendously; through my strives at home, hate and love. She probably saved my life more than one time from everything. I believe fate made her end up in our classroom and watch me the entire time, taking notes of my wrongful behaviors toward Arnold. I tell her everything, and she listens and helps me on how I can do better. I'd be lost without her.  
  
Now, the reason I live, breathe, and get through every day, is the one person who understands me like I am; only trying to pick my good qualities out of all the hatred I've shown him. He sees everything as half-full, and never gives up, no matter what it takes. Only once have I needed to give him that extra boost to help save his neighborhood, but that's another story entirely.  
  
We found his parents (just the two of us and Eduardo) our sixth grade year. Arnold found the journal in the middle of our fifth grade year, and finally found Eduardo at the beginning of sixth. Even though Gerald risked everything to save the neighborhood, his parents forbid him to go along, so he sent good luck with us. I was the only other one crazy enough to go through with this. What did I have to lose? The only thing important enough to me would be with me, so I was fine. He actually didn't ask me directly, he asked our 'group.' I gave up my reputation, my pride, and agreed to go with him; at first he was reluctant but grew to enjoy my company as I let more of myself show, my true self behind the mask I wear.  
  
We searched along with Eduardo for months, until we found something, and old statue like thing that Eduardo said belonged to the Green-eyedes. He told us they only trust certain people, and those people can be transported through this statue. (A/N:Remember in the journal ep where Miles and Stella put the first aid kit on the shrine and it disappeared, that is what I'm talking about.) It was amazing. As soon as we stood upon it, a big cloud of whirling smoke came around us as we grabbed onto each other for dear life. Somehow, the next thing we knew we were in the village of the green-eyedes. It was so spectacular I can't even begin to describe it. There, an elderly looking man hidden in the shadows of a rather large hat motioned for us to come to him. We complied and moved stealthily, ready to jump if attacked. The man looked up, revealing his true identity; he was Arnold's father. Soon his mother came from a hut also clad a large hat and cape. They were beautiful people. They engaged in a long reunion as I sat back and watched, wondering why they trusted me. Was it because I was with Arnold? Soon after, I realized Eduardo was standing behind me, watching them. I could tell in the way he watched them that he knew they had been here the entire time, but not being able to escape, not without Arnold.  
  
Something happened when his eyes connected with mine after his long reunion with his parents. The way he looked at me could only tell me he loved me. My intuition had told me millions of other times the same thing, but this was different. I could tell; when he walked over and introduced us, I smiled, and his eyes seemed to dance. Once we were home, he invited me over for a celebration; leading me up to his room, he told me the words I'd wanted to her my entire life.  
  
I love you.  
  
All my senses seemed to numb and my limbs turned to jelly, as my heart was the only thing working in my body, pumping harder than ever. He seemed a little scared when he told me, but my answer assured him of a relationship.  
  
He's the only reason I breathe, live, get on with life. Him, Phoebe and Dr. Bliss. My parents knew I had gone off; not caring one bit. They cared on time in my life, at Thanksgiving. To make a long story short, I live with Arnold, far from my parents. He seems even more optimistic now that his parents are back in his life. We go, once in a while to check up on the Green-eyedes, and we're all practically family now.  
  
Finally, after years of waiting, at the age of fifteen, I have everything I'll ever want: People who care, a life worth living, Arnold's parents back, a great relationship with my best friend, and ultimately.  
  
Arnold.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, there it is, short but sweet. I'll be back soon. C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
